The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An electrical connector frequently used in the industry has multiple terminals. Each of the terminals has a contact portion, and the contact portion is in electrical contact with a chip module upward. Each of the terminals has a soldering portion, and the soldering portion is provided with a clamping portion. A solder post is clamped by means of the clamping portion, and the solder post is fused at a high temperature, so that the solder post is in electrical contact with a circuit board downward, so as to implement an electrical conduction between the terminals and the circuit board, and facilitate the electrical connection between the chip module and the circuit board.
However, the foregoing electrical connector has the following defects: the solder post is cylindrical, and has an equal diameter at its top surface and bottom surface. When being in the reflow oven, hot gas circulates in a space defined by the top surface of the solder post and the insulating body, and the space is small to cause poor circulation of the hot gas. Thus, the solder post has a relatively long melting time and an unbalanced melting temperature.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design an improved electrical connector exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.